Toro, Toro!
by T a C o C a T
Summary: Perhaps, in hindsight, ruthlessly teasing her husband over the course of an entire evening wasn't the wisest decision ... or was it? SasuSaku. Oneshot. Smut.
...

* * *

 _You Mess With The Bull?_

 **You Get The Horns.**

* * *

They were going to be late.

Usually Sasuke knew better than to rush his wife's 'process' (the last time he had commented on her primping he had accidentally said something or another insensitive and she had subsequently broken three of his ribs while crying that she did it "for him" and he ought to be more appreciative of her and she was feeling bloated; he'd asked her if she was on her period and she'd given him a look so deadly it could melt). But this time it was not just his own impatience and general lack of understanding of female rituals that made him sigh and drum his fingers on his leg, but the fact that there were other people waiting for them. It had been Hinata's idea that the four of them go on a double-date, and Sakura had quickly agreed. Even Naruto had seemed on board with the idea, despite the fact that he was swamped with paperwork and clearly worn out from the recent five-kage summit. With the three of them enthusiastically discussing restaurants and recent movies, Sasuke could hardly protest. In truth, all he really wanted was a quiet night in with Sakura. It hadn't been long since he had returned to the village—after many years apart from her and Sarada—and he was eager to make up for lost time.

Their daughter was at a sleepover at Chou-Chou's, and Kakashi had (somewhat naively) volunteered to look over Boruto and Himawari for the night. He and Sakura were supposed to meet up with the Uzumakis at seven in front of a newly-opened restaurant on the other side of the village. Naruto's first suggestion had (predictably) been Ichiraku's, but that had been quickly vetoed by Sakura who insisted that they should at least pretend to be mature adults for once and go someplace nicer, where the dress-code wasn't simply "whatever you feel like wearing, including four-day-old torn mission clothes that reek of blood and sweat." Eventually they had decided on an up-scale, trendy location in the new district. Konoha had grown so much in his absence; sometimes he felt like he hardly recognized the place.

"Sakura…" he finally decided to speak up, glancing towards the half-shut bathroom door. "It's nearly six-forty. We'll have to leave soon if we want to get there on time."

"I'm almost ready." he heard her reply, and true to her word she emerged from the bathroom a moment later, her pink hair gathered up on top of her head in a neat updo. He thought she might have been wearing a bit of makeup too; her eyes looked darker and smokier than usual and her lips rosier. But his attention was quickly drawn away from her face and redirected at the rest of her, as she strut into their bedroom in her underwear, hips sashaying temptingly. He had seen her in her unmentionables countless times, naturally, but this was new: practically nothing but red scraps of fabric held together haphazardly by straps. Her breasts looked ready to escape the confines of lacy bra and her most secret place was covered by a gauzy little triangle of silk, and when she turned around to open their closet he could see the curves of her ass perfectly. Her black thigh-highs were held up by a garter belt (when had she gotten that? _Where_ had she gotten that?) and he immediately pictured himself snapping one of the elastic straps against her smooth skin.

With deliberate slowness, Sakura bent over slowly to give him a glorious view of her backside and plucked a pair of heels from their shoe rack. Blood heaved to his groin. He groaned and stood up off the bed where he'd been waiting, his eyes heavy lidded, and began moving towards her with clear intent.

 _This_ was precisely why he wanted to stay in tonight. He'd been away from her for the better part of a decade, and that was a long time to be parted from one's wife—and a very long time to be celibate. He managed, of course, with some rather explicit pictures and letters and the palm of his hand, but it was a poor substitute for the warm, willing creature before him. And he loved his daughter dearly, but she was as of yet too young to fully understand that a married man and woman sometimes needed _alone time._ Sarada was his pride and joy and he adored her with all the unconditional affection of a father too long denied a family, but his pride and joy had been a right little cockblocker more than once since his return; that she was going to be spending the night at her friend's had seemed like a godsend until this scheme had been hatched. It was like the universe was conspiring to prevent him from getting laid.

All except Sakura, it seemed. She could always be counted on—she understood his needs better than anyone. Surely she'd missed him, too. Sasuke let out an appreciative rumble as he came towards her, placing his hand on her hip. He inched closer until his hardness pressed against her practically-bear rear, and brought his lips to the nape of her neck.

"Sweetheart!" she giggled, batting at his hand. "That tickles. What are you doing?"

He had thought that had been rather self-explanatory, but apparently she wasn't taking the hint. He nudged his erection into her more firmly, his teeth grazing her shoulder.

"A-ah, darling, no." she squirmed away from him and he blinked, genuinely surprised at her refusal. Then what was with her get-up, if she wasn't trying to seduce him? "You said it yourself: we're going to be late."

"We can be quick." he murmured, advancing on her as she continued to pull away. He succeeding in cornering her against a wall, his eyes bearing deeply into hers and burning with unspoken need. He couldn't help it; he was hornier than a buck in rutting season and then she had waltzed out like _this,_ looking very much like a present that needed unwrapping.

As his lips descended towards hers she placed a hand on either one of his shoulders to hold him at length. " _Later._ " she promised and darted away before he could complain. He scowled and adjusted his belt so that his 'issue' wouldn't be quite so noticeable and sat back down with a huff. Uchiha Sasuke was not used to being denied, even when there was a perfectly valid reason for it. But he intended for her to make good on her promise and contented himself with that thought—as she finished dressing herself, shimmying into an elegant black dress that hugged the lines of her body tightly.

It was going to be a long night.

–

He was sulking.

It was all Sakura could do to stop herself from laughing at her poor husband. She knew how he hated to be laughed at, but it was too funny: a grown man and accomplished shinobi looking like a sullen toddler deprived of his favourite toy. It had only been her intention to tease him a little before they left for the evening, but now she wondered how far she could take this practical joke of hers. She'd bought the lingerie specifically for him, even though she'd been well aware that he'd never paid much attention to what she wore—more often than not it had a very short-lived career on her body and an even shorter journey from her body to the bedroom floor, at least where he was concerned. Imagine her surprise when he'd jumped at the bait as soon as she'd walked out of the bathroom—hook, line, and sinker. His warm response had been both unexpected and delightful, and the heat of his predatory stare had left her feeling more than a little uncomfortable herself when they left the house for the night. She squeezed her thighs together at the thought of his arousal pressed against her ass and shot him a covert glance as they drew near the restaurant.

 _Patience._ If she wanted to have a little fun it would be at task requiring the utmost skill and precision. Too much and he might snap and do something in public that could get them arrested, and too little and she'd only embarrass herself.

Hinata and Naruto were already waiting outside the restaurant when they arrived (their promptness likely as a result of Hinata and not Naruto.) Hinata was wearing a breezy lilac dress and Naruto was wearing … orange, to nobody's surprise. They were talking under the eaves of the building and waved as Sakura and Sasuke approached.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted in his usual loud, boisterous manner. Hinata gave them a little half-bow and a smile. The four of them went inside together and the server seated them in a cozy, private corner table. Each sat opposite from their spouse, the men on one side and ladies on the other, and they ordered their drinks and perused the menus in between small-talk.

"They don't have ramen." Naruto said, disappointed.

"M-maybe try the pasta, Naruto-kun." his wife suggested, and gave his hand a loving pat.

They ordered their food soon afterwards and continued their conversation in earnest, the topic of which was whatever Naruto happened to be talking about before she and Sasuke had arrived. "Anyway, I'm under a lot of pressure from the research and technology division to approve these new gadgets… can you believe it-ttebayo? They're useful, but back in our day, we actually had to _learn_ new ninjutsus…"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in agreement as he nursed his sake. Sakura glanced at her husband through her lowered eyelashes; he truly was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on, and in the dim glow of the restaurant he looked particularly delectable: all dark and brooding. He'd been striking as a young man and now he was devastating; he aged like a fine wine.

"You work too hard, Naruto." Sakura offered, swirling her wine absently around her glass. She slipped a foot out of her high-heel and brushed it against Sasuke's calf under the table. Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet hers, but she continued speaking casually as if she was not presently sliding her foot up her husband's leg, her toes making a slow, mischievous trek towards his thighs. "Maybe you should take a short vacation? Spend some time with Hinata and the kids."

"I wish I could." Naruto sighed. "But the chuunin exams are coming up, and…"

"W-we understand that you're busy, dear." Hinata consoled him. "And the work you do is important."

Naruto smiled at her and the couple shared a look of intense affection, so sweet, so … _innocent_ compared to Sakura's foot, which had slid past Sasuke's knees and was now creeping towards the apex of his legs. He looked understandably uncomfortable, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the side of the table hard. Her stockinged foot found his groin and she began rubbing her toes along the seam of his crotch, feeling his member stiffen in response through his pants. His gaze was scalding as he looked at her across the table and cleared his throat roughly. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but she thought he was starting to look awfully _red_ in the face.

"Wassa matter, Sasuke-teme? You need to take a shit?" Naruto asked him abruptly.

" _No._ " Sasuke snapped and Sakura carefully extracted his foot before the others could catch on; if Hinata activated her byakugan she could see right through the table.

"Oh." Sakura said as she calmly slid her foot back into her shoe and batted her eyes at her poor, aroused husband innocently. "Look, I think that's our food on its way…"

–

She was doing it on purpose.

At first he'd thought that her stunt in the bedroom had been unintentional— _an accident_ ; that for whatever reason Sakura had felt the need to wear fancy underwear to go out to dinner with their friends and she hadn't been trying to rile him up, but now Sasuke knew better. The first indication had been an obvious one: it had been no mere _accident_ that she had began giving him a damn footjob during their meal. He was grateful that the tablecloth had been long enough that no one could see what she was doing to him, and even more grateful that she had stopped before making him spend in his trousers from a little over-the-clothes rubbing like a virgin schoolboy. But it had not ended there, no: she was determined to prolong his torment and he could safely say that it was the most agonizing, longest meal of his life. He hadn't been able to enjoy or concentrate on his food at all with his head whirling with thoughts of sex that she ruthlessly provoked; she constantly leaned forward to put her breasts on display, moaned gratuitously while sampling her dinner, and made direct eye contact with him while eating her dessert—licking ice cream from her spoon slowly when she thought the others weren't looking.

Sakura was taunting him. He didn't think he'd ever encountered this particular, fresh hell in their relationship before. Of course she'd teased harmlessly here and there, but never so persistently or for so long or while they were so _in public._ It wasn't difficult to excite him, so usually after her first or second come-hither she was flat on her back and making good on those implied promises. But here there was no relief or escape immediately in sight, not even as dinner came to a close and they settled the bill. Sasuke was trying to think of an excuse to get her home as soon as possible so he could pay her back in kind when Naruto proposed,

"It's a nice night out. We should go for a walk in the park or something-ttebayo."

"I-" he tried to interrupt, but Sakura quickly talked over him.

"That sounds lovely! Yes, let's do it."

They shared a brief glance before she averted her eyes coyly. Oh, yes, she knew exactly what awaited her the moment they were alone together. Well, she couldn't run from him indefinitely. Eventually they would return back home and then he would _have_ her and he would not be merciful, either. He would make her pant, writhe, and _beg_ and every taunt of hers was another hour of sleep she bid goodbye forever. He would start by pulling all the pins from her hair and running his hands through it, and then he would _rip_ that sinfully tight dress from her body. He didn't care if it would make her angry; he could always buy her more dresses and the damn garment had been mocking him all evening and he wanted nothing more than to destroy it.

They left the restaurant and walked to the park. Naruto was right: it was a nice evening out, but Sasuke was in no mindset to enjoy the weather. He was plotting sexy, sexy revenge. Naruto and Hinata walked a few paces ahead of them, hand in hand, as the four of them toured the loop that went around the pond. He could hear snippets of their conversation over the night breeze and the rustling of the leaves; they seemed to be talking about their children.

Sakura sidled up next to him, grasping his arm and enfolding it in her own. He could feel the press of her breasts against his bicep. Looking up at him sweetly, she leaned in and whispered,

"…I'm going to fuck your brains out, darling."

He stared at her uncomprehendingly for a long time, uncertain that he had actually heard her correctly. He did not believe he had ever heard Sakura utter something so explicit in all the time they had known each other. They had written some _very_ descriptive letters of a sexual nature to one other during his absence, but that was different than her saying it out loud, in her own voice, in a sultry purr that positively dripped of sex while she was looking directly at him.

Clearly she was a little surprised by her own boldness, as her cheeks pinkened furiously, but she was not to be deterred and continued on with a little more determination: "I'm going to suck your cock until you're dizzy and you come so hard that you see stars." She kept going, spilling out filthy promises in a hushed, hurried voice: "I'll drink it all and then I'll lick you all over until your hard as a rock again, and then I'll ride you so hard and so fast that you can't remember your own name but still somehow have the presence of mind to scream _mine,_ again and again, _all night_ -"

That was it. No more. She had pushed him past his breaking point and he couldn't take any more. If he didn't do something to deal with the tension soon then he was going to lose his mind. The sharingan swirled to life in his right eye and his intensely heated gaze slid slowly sideways to look at her, pinning her eyes with his own. She read his intent immediately and let go of his arm, but he fastened it quickly around her waist, trapping her against him before she could back away. She wasn't going to be getting away from him that easily.

 _But where?_ He spied some bushes. Those would do. It was a public park and they might be seen; Hinata and Naruto might notice them gone; Hinata and Naruto might _see_ them but he didn't care. He was so beyond caring.

Just as he was about to drag her into the thin cover of some nearby shrubs so he could have his wicked way with her, Naruto turned around and looked at them.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" he asked, oblivious.

They both would be—in the sexual sense of the word—shortly, provided there were no more interruptions and no more defences for her to hide behind.

"Ye-" Sakura began, and tried to wriggle away from him. He held on to her firmly, his arm locked around her like a metal vice.

"Nope." Sasuke answered. "We're going home."

"Oh." Naruto seemed perplexed. "What's up?"

"Sakura's going to fuck my brains out." Sasuke deadpanned. Sakura went red as a beet, squeaked indignantly, and slapped him angrily on the shoulder. Hinata seemed duly scandalized and stuttered incoherently. Naruto's jaw dropped, his mouth forming into a perfect little 'o' of shock. "Her words, not mine."

"Oh my god, Sasuke, this is a public park!" Sakura hissed at him. "There could be children!"

Naruto took a moment to recover and then gave him a wordless thumbs-up. Satisfied that he had been given leave, he bent down and swept his wife up over his shoulder, putting a firm hand on her ass to keep her in place before disappearing in a blur, vanishing into the night and dragging her along with him.

–

 _Oops_ , Sakura thought.

She had found the line and then she had crossed over it without an ounce of shame. She had messed with the bull one too many times and now she was about to get the horns—in the very metaphorical sense, in that she was most likely about to be penetrated by something long and phallic. Yet somehow she couldn't quite find it in herself to regret it; after all, it wasn't as though she ever meant to refuse him or was teasing without the intention to follow through. If anything, she desired him equally as much. There was just something about the sight of him all flustered and frustrated, the fierceness of his gaze when he was tense and badly aroused that was immensely thrilling to her, and she hadn't been able to resist pressing him a little harder, a little further, just to see how long it would be before he snapped. And then she couldn't help but wonder in a mixture of dread and anticipation what it would be like when he finally lost control…

She was about to find out.

She didn't struggle much while he toted her like a sack of potatoes back to their home. Sasuke hastily opened the door and kicked it shut behind him before swinging her down onto her own two feet in the entryway. The way he looked at her made her heart sputter: like a hungry wolf looking at a juicy steak. Her core throbbed eagerly, conflicting with the primal, instinctive urge to _flee._ Of course she completely trusted that he would never hurt her; if so much as one genuine "no" passed her lips he would stop right then and there (although he might not be happy about it.) He just looked terribly intimidating looming over her, his eyes smouldering with blatant carnal need, that she wondered if maybe she had gone a teensy bit too far.

Sakura lifted up her hands in a weak attempt to appease him. "Sasuke-kun, _darling_ , I was only tea-"

He lunged at her. Squealing, Sakura turned on her heel and ran for the living room. He chased after her at once, letting out a throaty, animalistic growl as he pursued. She didn't have anywhere to go, and did not make it very before he caught her and shoved her up against the nearest wall.

Sasuke was on her in a heartbeat, his lips crashing against hers in a harsh, domineering kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth and she melted against him, moaning fervently into his lips. She loved all his kisses: the sweet, the loving, the slow, the tentative, the occasionally sloppy; but sometimes she wanted nothing more than to be kissed just like this: like he was going to die if he didn't kiss her, like he was driven by some powerful need to possess her in body and soul and so he claimed her mouth so roughly, so needfully that it made her weak in the knees.

"Sasuke…" she panted his name, her knees easing apart readily as he wedged his hips in between hers. He ground his erection into her forcefully and she gasped, the sensation sending electric sparks up her spine and causing her entire body to flush. The ball of tension in her core had now developed into a steady, urgent throbbing as she felt her body dampen and grow ready for him. She anticipated all his roughness, all his impatience, all his incredibly erotic fury; she craved it with a desperation that surprised her.

"Look." he bit out savagely, rubbing himself against her once more. "Look what you've been doing to me all night."

His fingers clenched in the fabric of her sleeve and with one deft yank he tore it. Her pupils dilated and she trembled excitedly. Had he even been quite so aggressive with her before? They had always been passionate lovers, even sometimes outright _rough_ but she was having a hard time remembering the last time he had come at her with so much forcefulness. In mere moments one of her favourite dresses was in tatters as he peeled it from her body and shoved it to the floor, in an act both barbaric and sexy.

"I like this." he grumbled huskily, his fingers passing over the tops of her breasts, stroking the lace trim of her bra. "This you can keep."

"How generous of you." she answered him a little nervously. He deftly undid the clasp of her bra with his one hand (it had taken him an endearingly long time to figure out how to do that) and it too was cast to the floor, followed shortly thereafter by her garter belt. Sakura shivered as his lips marked a trail from her chin down her neck, past the delicate line of her collarbone before finally reaching the rounded swell of her breast; he pinched a nipple carefully in between his teeth and she arched her back, her eyes snapping shut. God, she felt like she was about to crawl out of her skin or burst into flame—possibly both at the same time.

She was flushed and out of breath when he pulled back to undo the buttons on his shirt, and she quickly batted his hand away. "Let me." she insisted, grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt and pulling hard. The buttons gave with satisfying pops, scattering across the floor, some rolling under the couch as she eagerly divested him of the garment.

"You wrecked my shirt." he grunted, a faint smirk curling his damn hot mouth.

"You ruined my dress." Sakura countered, and then grasped his face and pulled his mouth back to hers. While she kissed him fervently his hand slid low, fingering along the edge of her panties before slipping inside. His fingers sought out her clit and she broke apart from the kiss with a high-pitched moan, her head falling back against the wall.

He bent his forehead so it touched hers, and they locked heady, lidded gazes as he worked her pleasure centre in quick, firm circles, driving her with an unrelenting pace until she felt herself on heaven's doorstep. It was the precise instant before she tipped over the edge that he withdrew his hand, causing her to whimper unhappily.

He didn't break eye contact as he licked the thin coat of her essence away from his fingertips. She could have groaned aloud at the sight.

"Doesn't feel so nice when the shoe is on the other foot, does it?" he growled.

"I need you inside of me." she panted, grabbing for his belt and undoing the buckle with shaky fingers. She ripped it from his belt-loops in one quick motion. "Now."

He undid his trousers and shoved them down along with his underwear, stepping out of his clothes so that he was standing before her completely naked. His erection sprung free, upright and rigid, the thick crown flushed an angry red. She reached out automatically and gripped his shaft in her hand, giving it a good, firm pump.

" _Shit_ , Sakura." he hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm not gonna last."

"I don't care." she murmured, not letting go of him as she pushed down her panties with her other hand, kicking them to some far-flung corner of the room; she would remember to collect them later, before Sarada came home. "We have all night."

"Thank god for that." he said, and pressed her against the wall so her back was flush with it, his fingertips digging into the firm curve of her rear. She wrapped her legs around him as he hoisted her up, positioning the tip of his manhood at her entrance—then he was inside of her with one sharp thrust.

His name left her lips on a breathless whisper as he penetrated her hard, sliding inside of her up to his hilt. Sasuke's rhythm was desperate as he drove into her body, their hips smacking together with nearly-bruising force which caused the picture frames on the walls to rattle and threaten to fall. With each feverish pound of his hips he let out a deep groan, eyes pinched and faced flushed as the friction built rapidly between them like a tidal wave, threatening to crash down and drown them both.

"Fuck. _Oh_." he grunted.

She came apart suddenly. Her heels dug into his thighs and her walls clamped around him in a series of spasmodic flutters as she orgasmed, throwing her head back and letting out a cry of pure ecstasy. He followed soon afterwards, his panting and moaning growing erratic, the wild thrusting of his hips even more urgent until she felt him swell and empty inside of her with a shout that he muffled against her neck.

They rode out their climax together. He shook and shuddered violently for a long time, clinging to her, and he pushed inside of her a few more times sluggishly before he was completely spent and they broke apart. Her legs wobbled and she clutched onto his shoulders for dear life, worried that she would fall. She looked up and met his eyes, bleary and dazed from pleasure.

She took his hand and peeked towards the bedroom.

"Again?" she asked him.

He nodded.

* * *

Much smut. The smuttiest. Sakura you gotta wash your mouth out with soap

I was -this- close to having Sarada pop up at the end because she came back because she forgot her toothbrush but decided against it last minute.

Naruto is the ultimate bro. xD Thumbs up = "Go, live your dream..."

why am I awake

This has a nsfw companion fanart which you can find on my tumblr under t-a-c-o-c-a-t-writes


End file.
